Flowers
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Young David Gordon's life is going perfect until tragedy strikes. How will he deal? LG.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello ya'll. This is my second attempt at a Lizzie McGuire story. I don't know if I should continue or not? Please tell me what you think in a review._

* * *

Sixteen year old Lizzie McGuire parked her father's car in the driveway. It was storming like crazy outside on this night. The rain was beating down on the Earth. " This is a horrible storm, " Lizzie thought, as she got out of the car, darting towards her house. Lizzie was soaked by the time she got inside.

" Lizzie, is that you? " Mrs. McGuire called from the kitchen.

" Yeah, it's just me, mom, " Lizzie said, pulling off her soaking wet jacket.

" Oh, i'm so glad you're home honey. I was getting worried about you. This is a awful storm to be driving in, " Mrs. McGuire said, as she walked into the room.

Lizzie just sighed, it was just like her mother to worry about her.

" Lizzie! You're soaked! " Mrs. McGuire said, at first sight of her daughter.

" Umm... yeah, mom. It's only raining cats and dogs outside tonight, "

" You better go upstairs and get out of those wet cloths before you get the chills, "

" Yes, mom, " Lizzie said, as she headed upstairs to her room.

" Oh, Lizzie? " Mrs. McGuire called when Lizzie was halfway up the stairs.

" Yeah? "

" Miranda called, she told me to have you call her as soon as you got home. She said it was very important, " Mrs. McGuire said.

" Alright, thanks, "

* * *

Lizzie called Miranda as soon she got changed cloths. She thought that her friend's _very important_ call was to talk about her night out.

Lizzie had finally went out with the her boy of her dreams, Ethan Craft. The date had went wonderfully, and despite the fact that it hadn't ended exactly how she had hoped it would... with a kiss, it had still been a great night.

Lizzie plopped down on her bed, picked up the telephone, and dialed Miranda's number. She then waited for her friend to pick up.

Ring. Ring.

_" Hello? "_

" Hey Miranda, it's me, Lizzie, "

_" Hey Lizzie... "_

" So, let me guess your very important phone call was about, it was to get all of the juicey details about my date with Ethan, right? "

_" Uh... actually no, Lizzie, "_

" No? "

_" I do want to hear about your date with Ethan, but that's not the reason I called. " Miranda said, then paused for a moment. " Gordo asked me to call you, "_

" Gordo? "

_" He called from the hospital... he just said that something happened, and he asked if I could go down there with him. I would've but... my parents went out tonight, so I don't have a car, "_

" What happened? "

_" I don't know, he didn't tell me... just said he'd explain later. And when I told him I couldn't come, he asked me to call you after your date, "_

Lizzie was hit with a blast of fear. She was instantly worried about her friend. Why was Gordo at the hospital? Did something happen to him? Was he hurt?

_" I'm worried, Lizzie. He sounded really upset, "_

" I'll go down there and see what's going on, "

_" Call me when you find out what happened. Or else i'll go stir crazy, "_

" I will, " Lizzie assured her friend. " Talk to you later, "

_" Later, "_

* * *

Lizzie rushed down to the hospital as quickly as she possibly could on the wet roads. Her mother hadn't wanted her daughter to go back out in this weather. Lizzie assured her mother that she would drive safe, then quickly left.

It seemed like it had taken an eternity for Lizzie to get to the hospital, but once she was finally there, she wasted no time in getting to the ER. She wasn't even sure that's where Gordo was, but it did seem like the best place to look first.

As Lizzie dashed through the hospital's long hallways, her mind was filled with questions, concerns, and worries. " Something bad must have happened, " she thought to herself. _No! Stop telling yourself that, McGuire!_

When Lizzie rounded the corner going into the ER waiting room, she saw Gordo. He was sitting in one of the chairs across from the front desk. His face was buried in the palms of his hands.

Just as Lizzie started towards Gordo, a doctor walked into the room, right up to him. He looked up, rose from his chair, and listened to what the doctor had to say.

Lizzie stopped. She watched as the doctor spoke, there was a grim expression on his face. Whatever it was that he was telling Gordo, it wasn't good.

What happened next totally shocked Lizzie. As the doctor walked away, she saw David Gordon do something that she had never, ever seen him do before. He was crying.

Lizzie felt a peice of her heart break at the sight she saw before her. She took a brief moment to swallow the lump that had just formed in her throught, then she slowly walked towards him.

Gordo turned, he saw Lizzie coming, but didn't bother to try hiding his tears. Normally, he would never let anyone see him cry, but right now, at this very moment he didn't care if the whole world saw him.

As Lizzie got closer and closer to her friend, her heart was breaking. She didn't know what had happened, but it was very clear that something very awful had taken place.

Now, the two friends were just inches apart. Face to face, at first Gordo stared down at the floor. Then, he lifted his head, their eyes met, his tear filled eyes instantly locking with her's. He tried to speak, instead he broke into sobs, throwing his arms around her. He clung to her as though he was holding on for his very life.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around Gordo. She held him tightly, as he buried his face into her shoulder, and sobbed. His whole body was shaking. Her heart was breaking. She desperately wanted to ask what had happened, but knew that questions were the last thing he needed, right now.

After a short time, his sobs started to slow. " He... he... he's... g - gone, "

" Who's gone? " Lizzie asked softly.

" My... my dad... he's gone! "

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I forgot this last chapter, and I think ya'll know it anyways but I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any characters from the show._

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story. I am totally trilled that ya'll liked it. All spelling errors are mine, and mine alone. Please tell me what you think in a review._

* * *

_After a short time, his sobs started to slow. " He... he... he's... g - gone, "_

_" Who's gone? " Lizzie asked softly._

_" My... my dad... he's gone! "_

Lizzie was left speechless for a brief moment. She didn't know what to say. She knew he was hurting, but she was very unsure of how to comfort him.

" Oh, Gordo... I am so sorry, " Lizzie said softly. " How? I mean... what happened? "

" There... there was a... a car accident... and... and he... died, " Gordo said, his last word turning into a sob.

Lizzie just held onto him tightly, allowing him to let out some of the pain he was feeling. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throught, then asked " What about your mom? Was she in the accident too? "

Gordo nodded his head yes, as he was unable to compose himself enough to answer the question at that moment.

" Oh my gosh, is she alright? "

" I... I don't know, yet, " Gordo cried.

Lizzie stood there just holding Gordo for a little while, until she realised that they were standing right in the middle of the ER waiting room. She lifted her head and looked around. Everyone in the room was staring at them.

" Gordo... why don't we sit down, " Lizzie whispered into his ear.

Gordo nodded, then slowly broke free of Lizzie's comforting embrace. Their eyes met for just a brief moment, and she could see the pain and fear in his eyes. She took his hand as they sat down beside each other, and he clutched her hand tightly. As if he were afraid to let go of her.

The two sat there in silence. Gordo had stopped crying for the time being, and was just sitting there, staring off into space. He was so deep in thought, that he looked as though he were somewhere far away, it was almost as though he were on another planet.

Lizzie sat there, still holding onto her friend's hand tightly. She was unsure of what to do, of what to say, of how to help make him feel better, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, Lizzie heard a muffled sobbing noise. She looked over at Gordo, and saw him sitting there with his face buried in his free hand, sobbing.

" Oh Gordo... " Lizzie whispered, reaching over, and placing her free hand on his back. " I am so sorry, "

" It... it's just not fair, " Gordo said, lifting his head to look at Lizzie.

" I know it's not fair, Gordo, " Lizzie sighed. " I know, "

" I just... God, i'm so scared right now, Lizzie. What if... what if she doesn't make it either? I don't know what i'm going to do. I don't even know how i'm going to deal with losing dad... I can't lose mom too, " Gordo said.

Lizzie felt her heart break even more when she heard Gordo say what he had just said. It scared her too, for Gordo didn't admit to being _scared_ very often." You won't lose her, Gordo. I'm sure she will be alright, "

" I hope so, Lizzie, " Gordo said, as he buried his face in her shoulder, and started to sob once again.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room. Both Gordo and Lizzie stood up, and asked. " How is she? "

The doctor looked down at the floor, and judging by the expression on his face, it didn't appear that he was bringing good news. But they still have to have faith that everything would turn out alright.

" Let's go to the family room, it's just down the hall, " the doctor said, pointing down the hallway, towards a small room.

_" Oh no! This does not look good! " _Lizzie's mind screamed, but she tried her best not to let Gordo know what she was thinking.

Gordo nodded, then the two friends, hand in hand, followed the doctor down the hall, and into the family room. Once inside, they sat down, side by side, still holding hands. The doctor also sat down across from them, but he remained silent, it was as though he was dreading what he was about to say.

" My mom... is she going to be alright? " Gordo finally worked up the courage and strength to ask.

The doctor sighed. " Well, your mother suffered some severe injuries in the accident. When she was brought in, it was discovered that she had internal bleeding. She suffered several broken ribs, and one of them punchered her left lung. We were forced to rush her into emergency surgery to stop the bleeding, and aid with her breathing. During the surgery, your mother's heart stopped twice, but we were able to bring her back. After the surgery, she stopped breathing, but we did manage to get her to begin breathing again. However, she stopped breathing again, so we have put her on life support, " the doctor explained.

" But she is going to be alright, isn't she? " Lizzie asked.

" Well, not exactly... " said the doctor. " I haven't finished explaining things, yet, "

Lizzie felt a lump form in her throught. Gordo's hand was now tightly clasping her's, as though his very life was depending on it.

" Mrs. Gordon is currently on life support, and she's in a coma. We also put her on a brain wave monitor to see if there was any brain activity, due to the amount of time that she was without air, " the doctor paused for a moment, before continuing. " I'm sorry Mr. Gordon... she has no brain activity, at all, "

It took Gordo a moment to take in all of what the doctor had just told him. Tears began streaming freely down his face.

" Is... is there anything... anything at all that you can do? " Gordo asked, but in reality he already knew the answer. He just didn't want to accept it.

" I'm sorry... there isn't anything that we can do. Even if Mrs. Gordon wakes from her coma, there is no brain activity, so she would be totally brain dead, " said the doctor. " Has your mother ever mentioned what she would want, should this type of event ever occure? "

Gordo nodded, starting to quietly cry. " Yes... she... she has said... that she wouldn't want to live... that way, "

" Well then, it is my sugestion that she be taken off of life support, " said the doctor.

That's when it happened, the horrible events of the night had taken their toll on Gordo... and he fell apart.

" No! NO! " Gordo shouted, jumping up from his seat, pulling his hand from Lizzie's grasp, he began pounding on walls, sobbing, and shouting.

Lizzie instantly got up to go to him, but the doctor grabbed her arm, and stopped her. " It's alright... let him be. He's been very strong, but he needs to let it out, "

Lizzie stood there, and watched helplessly as he best friend's whole world fell, and broke into tiny little peices.

Gordo stopped pounding the wall, he fell against it, sobbing uncontrolably. He then slowly slid down the wall, landing in a fetal position on the floor.

Lizzie was quickly right by his side. She sat down on the floor beside him, and pulled his sobbing form into her arms. " Shh, shh... i'm so sorry, Gordo, " she told him.

" It's alright, go ahead and let it out, " the doctor said, placing a hand on Gordo's shoulder. " Listen, i'm going to give you two a little while, then i'll come back, and we'll discuss where we should go from here, "

" Alright, thanks doctor, " Lizzie said.

The doctor nodded, and left the room.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

_

_" It's alright, go ahead and let it out, " the doctor said, placing a hand on Gordo's shoulder. " Listen, i'm going to give you two a little while, then i'll come back, and we'll discuss where we should go from here, "_

_" Alright, thanks doctor, " Lizzie said._

_The doctor nodded, and left the room._

After the doctor left, they just sat there on the floor for a while. Lizzie was trying desperately to comfort Gordo, but it really didn't seem to be working. She felt so bad for him, as it had certainly been an awful night.

Soon Gordo's sobs had slowed, until he was just crying quietly in Lizzie's arms. She stayed silence, for although she wanted to say something to bring him comfort, right now she didn't know what that would be.

Gordo finally lifted his head from Lizzie's shoulder, he sat upright, and then said. " I... I need to call my uncle, "

" Your uncle? "

" He's out of town... but he's my mom's brother... he needs to know what happened, " Gordo said, hoping that Lizzie wouldn't notice the tremble in his voice. " And I... I really need his advice... I... I can't make this choice alone, "

Lizzie watched Gordo intently as he spoke, she could see the pain and fear in his eyes, which were now filling up with tears, once again. As he got up to go find a phone, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Gordo... I... I am really, really sorry, " Lizzie said softly. " This must be so hard for you... "

" I... I just... I can't believe he's... really gone, " Gordo said, his last turning into a quiet sob.

" Are you going to be alright? "

Gordo just nodded, then he went out into the waiting room to call his uncle. Lizzie also went to use a phone, she had to call Miranda, and was also going to call her mother.

* * *

Lizzie soon found a pay phone. She dialed Miranda's number, quickly tapping her fingers against the table next to the phone, waiting impatiently for her friend to answer. 

_Ring. Ring._

_" Hello? "_

" Hey Miranda... it's Lizzie... "

_" Lizzie, did you find out what happened? I've been so worried that something horrible might have happened, "_

" Yeah, I uh... I found out what happened... "

_" Well, then tell me what happened, "_

There was a pause, for at that moment Lizzie was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to say this, or even how to believe that it had actually happened.

_" Lizzie? Lizzie, are you still there? "_

" Yeah, i'm still here, "

_Then tell me what happened, "_

" There was an accident... a car accident. Gordo's father... he didn't make it... "

_Miranda gasped. " Oh my gosh! That's so horrible! How's Gordo? Is he ok? "_

" He's doing about as well as can be expected, "

_" Oh, poor Gordo. Tell him i'm soooo sorry, "_

" I will, but I have to finish telling you what happened. It... it gets worse, "

_" It gets worse! "_

" Gordo's mom was in the accident too, "

_" Oh no! Is she going to be alright? "_

" I... I don't think so. She had some internal bleeding, it turned out that the doctor had to do surgery. Her heart stopped several times, she stopped breathing several times, but they were able to bring her back, "

_" So, she's going to be alright, then? "_

" No, she had to be put on life support the last time she stopped breathing. They did a brain scan after that... there was no brain activity... "

_" Poor Gordo, that's just awful, "_

" Yes, it is. The doctor thinks she should be taken off life support, but Gordo has to make the choice of what to do. He's so upset, Miranda, and I don't know how to help him, "

_" Do you think she should be taken off of life support? I mean, do you think there's any hope that she could come back? "_

" I... I don't think she's going to come out of this, no. I think Mrs. Gordon's wishes should be followed, and Gordo said that she wouldn't want to be that way, "

_" This is horrible! I feel so bad for Gordo, "_

" Yeah me too. Well, I have to go, I want to call my mom and let her know what's going, "

_" Alright, I just wish my parents were home tonight, so I could use the car and come down there, "_

" If my mom comes down here, do you want me to ask if she'll pick you up? "

_" Yes. It sounds like Gordo needs all of the support he can get, right now, "_

" Alright, bye Miranda, "

_" Bye Lizzie, "_

* * *

After Lizzie got off of the phone with Miranda, she called her mom, who had instantly gotten very upset. The Gordon's had been good friends of the McGuires ever since Lizzie could remember. 

Mrs. McGuire told Lizzie that she would be down at the hospital, as soon as she could find a sitter for Matt. She also agreed to pick up Miranda on the way.

Now, Lizzie headed back to the small room, where the doctor had left them. She knocked on the door, then slowly entered the room. Inside, she saw Gordo, once again he was crying.

" Hey, " Lizzie said softly.

Gordo didn't reply, instead he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide his tears. It killed Lizzie to see her best friend hurting this way. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms tighly around his body, which was trembling with sobs.

" I... I... talked to my uncle. He thinks that... that we should t - take her off life support, " Gordo said, through his tears.

" Is that what you think, Gordo? " Lizzie asked.

" I... I don't want to, but I know it's what she would want, " Gordo said. " I just... I don't know what to do! I... I don't want to make the wrong choice. I mean what if someday there was a... a miracle or something? "

" There is no wrong choice in a situation like this one, " the doctor said, as he appeared in the doorway before them. " And as for miracles, as much as I wish one would happen, in all of the years that i've been a doctor, I have never seen one, "

Gordo looked down at the floor. " So, you think that's what I should do? "

" Yes, I do, "

Gordo took a deep breath, and continued to stare down at the floor. He was so scared at that very moment, that his whole body was shaking.

" You... you don't think there is even a tiny chance that... " Gordo started, but the doctor cut him off in mid sentence.

" No, i'm afraid there is nothing more we can do, and in my medical opinion, there is no chance of her condition getting any better, " said the doctor.

Tears started streaming down Gordo's face, once again. He kept his head down, still staring at the floor. Lizzie saw the tears running down her best friend's face. She gently took his hand in her own hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

" Alright, I... I guess you c - can turn off the... life support, " Gordo said quietly, as he started to cry even harder. " But... may I have... some... some t - time... alone... with her? "

" Of course, "

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer: I don't own anything from Lizzie McGuire. Wish I did, but that will never happen.

A/N: Hey ya'll. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story. Now, here is the next chapter._

* * *

_

Tears started streaming down Gordo's face, once again. He kept his head down, still staring at the floor. Lizzie saw the tears running down her best friend's face. She gently took his hand in her own hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

_" Alright, I... I guess you c - can turn off the... life support, " Gordo said quietly, as he started to cry even harder. " But... may I have... some... some t - time... alone... with her? "_

_" Of course, "_

* * *

Gordo stood in the hallway outside of his mother's room. His hands were shaking, his whole body was trembling, and he was trying hard to control the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Gordo just couldn't believe that this was really going to be it. This was going to be the very last time he would ever see his mother alive, and it scared him to death.

His mind was filled with many unanswered questions. Why had this happened? Why didn't they make it, like so many who are in car accidents do? Was he doing the right thing?

Everything seemed so uncertain to Gordo, right now. He felt as though his head was spinning out of control, his heart breaking more and more as every fearful minute passed.

Lizzie stood right beside him, one arm placed around his shoulder, the other holding his hand tightly. It really hurt her seeing her best friend hurting so bad too. She wanted so much to help him, but what could she do? She didn't think there was any way to make him feel better, right now.

Gordo just stood there outside of his mother's room. Deep down, he knew that putting off saying good bye wouldn't make his mom get any better, but his mind was trying hard to make him believe that somehow it would. Maybe, just maybe he would get a miracle. He wanted to be believe that, because then he wouldn't have to face the painful truth.

Suddenly, the silence was interupted by the sound of footsteps, quickly making their way down the hall.

" Lizzie? " a voice called from down the hall. " Gordo, is that you? "

Lizzie looked down the hall, she saw her mom and Miranda dashing towards them.

" Yeah mom, it's us, " Lizzie said.

Gordo didn't move, for he hadn't even heard Mrs. McGuire calling. He was lost somewhere deep in thought. That was, until Mrs. McGuire pulled him into a hug.

" Oh Gordo, I am so sorry, " Mrs. McGuire said.

_" I am too "_ Gordo thought, as he stepped back, out of the embrace.

" Gordo, " Miranda said, pulled Gordo into her arms. " I am so sorry. Are you going to be alright? "

Gordo tried to answer her, but once again he found himself at a loss for words. He also suddenly found himself unable to control his emotions, and started sobbing into Miranda's shoulder. She looked over at Lizzie, hoping that her friend would know what to do. However, Lizzie did not know what to do any more then Miranda did.

Lizzie stepped back a couple feet away from them, and told Mrs. McGuire exactly what was going on. Then they walked back over to where Miranda and Gordo were standing.

Miranda was still standing there, just holding Gordo, who was still crying. They all stood there in silence for a little while. They stood there until the doctor walked up.

" How are you holding up? " the doctor asked, as he placed his hand on Gordo's shoulder.

Gordo lifted his head from Miranda's shoulder, he slowly broke free from their embrace, and turned slowly to face the doctor.

" It looks like not very well, huh? " Gordo replied, with a bitter laugh.

" No, to me it appears that you're dealing as well as can be expected after everything that you've been through tonight, " said the doctor. " It's normal to feel the way you do, we're all only human, "

Gordo just nodded. He knew that the doctor was just trying to help.

" So, are you ready to go in? " asked the doctor.

Gordo sighed, and took a very deep breath, as he thought about the doctor's question._ Are you ready to go in? No... no i'm not ready. I don't want to say goodbye... not now. I don't want this to be the last time I ever get to see mom alive again. It's not fair... this shouldn't have happened. It is just not fair! No, i'm not ready to go in... but I guess i'm as ready as i'll ever be._

" I... I guess, "

" Do you want me to go in with you? " Lizzie asked softly.

" No... I... I would like to have some time alone with her... for a little while, " Gordo replied.

" I understand, " Lizzie said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" Take as much time as you need, " the doctor said.

Gordo nodded, then slowly he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He was scared, he was more scared then he had ever been in his whole entire life. He was scared because he knew that this would be the very last time he would ever get to see his mother alive. It just seemed so... final.

Slowly, Gordo walked up to her bed. The room was dark, so he couldn't see the full damage that the accident had caused until he got right by his mother's bedside. He was shocked by her appearance. _At least she's not in any pain._ He thought to himself.

Gordo took her hand and said, " Hey mom, it's me... G - Gordo. I... I am so sorry that this happened, mom. When you and dad left last night... I never thought it would be the last time I would ever get to see you again. Oh God, i'm so scared. I just... I don't know what i'm going to do with out you guys. But d - don't you worry, I guess i'll be alright in time. They say time heals all wounds... I just hope they're right. Mom? I... I don't know if you can hear me or not... but I just want you to know that I love you. And... and I... I'm really going to miss you,"

Gordo started sobbing uncontrolably. He buried his head into his mother's shoulder, and cried for a little while. Then, he sat up again.

" Well, I... I g - guess this is really goodbye. Just... don't ever forget that... I love you. And if there is a Heaven... tell dad... tell him I love him too. Tell him i'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye... and... and i'll miss him. Goodbye, mom. I love you, " Gordo said, before giving her one last hug. Then, a sobbing Gordo slowly left the room.

TBC.


End file.
